


Stargazing

by orphan_account



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff and Angst, Homesickness, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:11:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23465182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Optimus tries to get Ratchet to warm up to Earth.
Relationships: Optimus Prime/Ratchet
Comments: 3
Kudos: 29





	Stargazing

During the Golden Age, it was said that Cybertronians never truly said goodbye to their home when they journeyed through the space bridges, searching for new worlds and adventure out in the stars. They were all brought into being from the very core of the planet itself. Its lifeblood ran through their fuel lines. They _were_ Cybertron.

So, why did Ratchet feel so disconnected from the odd world they now called home? Despite their unfortunate circumstances, his fellow Autobots took a liking to Earth, even warming up to the locals. Optimus loved to go on about how scenic everything was, how endlessly fascinating he found human cultures. 

Ratchet couldn’t believe it. _This_ place? Why? All he remembered from the rare opportunities he spent outside of the base was dirt and mud getting stuck to his tires or rocks chipping away at his paint. Miserable, hot wind that would kick up dust everywhere. Scalding desert sun.

Although Ratchet had seen other areas outside of Nevada, it was all the same to him. Uncomfortable. Alien. Every day, he wished he could wake up from this nightmare and find himself back in Iacon with its familiar, gleaming buildings. No dull, monotonous sea of brown rocks and sagebrush. No Decepticons. No war. 

One evening, Ratchet retired early to the berthroom he shared with Optimus after an excruciatingly long day of bridge duty and listening to Bulkhead and Miko’s endless jam session. 

He shut the door and collapsed onto the berth, letting out a sigh of relief. Much to his dismay, he didn’t even get a chance to close his optics for more than a few minutes before his peace and quiet was interrupted by the door sliding open. What _now_? Couldn’t he ever relax?

Optimus stepped into the room, smiling when he saw Ratchet. “Old friend, I was wondering if you might accompany me on a brief trip.”

It was all Ratchet could do to stop himself from sighing in exasperation. As he was getting ready to volunteer Bumblebee for the job, he suddenly realized how long it had been since he last spent quality time with Optimus. Recon missions, Decepticon sightings, and high maintenance humans drained their time during the day. And at night, both of them were too exhausted to do anything but power down (or Optimus was off on Decepticon patrol).

Ratchet got out of berth. “Of course. Where are we going?”

“Nowhere dangerous. I would like to show you something.”

***

When they exited the ground bridge, Ratchet was surprised to find himself standing on the bank of a small lake encircled by towering trees. The fiery light of the setting sun sparkled in the rippling water as a soft breeze carried the fresh scent of pine. Insects hummed in the coarse grass and wildflowers.

Ratchet was taken aback by the serenity for a second, but he quickly broke out of his trance and frowned up at Optimus. 

“This is what you wanted to show me?” he said, folding his arms. “It’s certainly a large puddle of water.”

“I came across it when I was exploring an untapped energon source in a nearby cave,” Optimus said. “We’re standing in a place the humans colloquially call the Rockies. Although no humans venture to this particular area of the mountain range.”

“They’re no Manganese Mountains,” Ratchet said, not even trying to hide his bitterness. He picked up a large boulder and tossed it into the water, watching the shimmering waves.

“Ratchet,” Optimus said softly. “I know how difficult it’s been for you to adjust to our new home. I believe—”

“It’s _not_ my home!” Ratchet said loudly. He looked back at Optimus and took a deep breath, trying to control his rising frustration. “Optimus, we don’t belong here and we never will. We’re nothing but strange machines in an organic world, disguised as human vehicles. I–I just want to go back to Cybertron. Our _real_ home. Why did this have to happen? When will it end?”

Overcome with pure hopelessness and weariness , Ratchet slumped to the ground and buried his face in his servos. Optimus joined him, gently pulling him against his warm chassis.

“I’m so sorry,” Optimus murmured, leaning his helm against Ratchet’s.

They listened to the water flow over the rocks on the shore. There was really nothing more to say. No words would ever bring Ratchet real comfort. As the war dragged on and on, any hope that Ratchet had of seeing his beloved home restored dwindled. 

“Do you remember that night at Maccadam’s Old Oil House?” Ratchet said, finally breaking the silence. He was desperate to reminiscence about better days before he completely spiraled into despair.

“When you and Jazz convinced me participate in the dance competition?” Ratchet could hear the smile in Optimus’s voice. “How could I ever forget such an embarrassing occasion?”

Ratchet chuckled. “Oh, but I think you were a natural. The crowd loved you. Tell Raf, Miko, and Jack about it sometime.”

“I should,” Optimus said. “Along with the infamous tale of your mishap with First Aid in the hospital laboratory.”

“You wouldn’t.”

“Never,” Optimus said. “However, perhaps we should tell stories about our home more often, to eachother and to our human friends. Let us remember Cybertron as it was before the war, in all its strengths and weaknesses.”

“Yes, I’d like that,” Ratchet said.

As they watched the sun fade, Ratchet felt a rare sense of calmness wash over him. Soon, they were sitting under the glittering night sky, gazing up at a glowing band of stars above the mountain peaks and trees. Ratchet was instantly transfixed.

“This is incredible,” he said. It was the first time he was really seeing the world around him through unjaded optics. Maybe Optimus’s love for Earth’s natural wonders wasn’t so unfounded after all.

“It is, isn’t it? Raf once told me about the constellations, the names of the stars, and the legends behind them.”

Ratchet took Optimus’s servo. “Tell me all about it. I’d love to hear.”

He closed his optics as he listened to Optimus’s soothing voice. It was then that he realized Earth would never replace Cybertron or ease the neverending grief over the loss of his home, but he could appreciate the beauty and uniqueness of this world, if only for tonight.

**Author's Note:**

> Written as a request


End file.
